


Overachiever

by gloss



Category: Captain America (Comics), Young Allies
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bb!lesbians, ladyslashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble silly shippy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overachiever

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** sneaking around after dark  
>  for Serena

Anya can't stop laughing. Her face is burning and her breathing's raggedy. Rikki went from smiling to looking really confused; now she's hunched up, face turned away.

"It's not you!" Anya can't speak; the giggles make her choke and sputter. She concentrates on her breathing, until, finally, her eyes clear and she can talk. "Not you. Don't be mad?"

"Okay..."

She hugs Rikki, awkwardly, tipping her forehead into Rikki's neck.

The hysteria has dropped out of her, faster than sound. Now she feels light and loose and lost, dazed and drained.

"Just --" She buries her face in Rikki's hair, holding on tight.

They dressed up, held hands in the movie theater, split the check at Gray's Papaya, spent the whole night together. On a _date_.

The full force of that fact, dizzying and amazing, only hit Anya now, up on her building's roof, in the middle of making out. Rikki's lips are soft and her hands are really strong. The thought she's my girlfriend oh god! kept echoing.

She's been heroing for a couple years now, but Rikki's her first girlfriend. Most kids sneak out to date, not fight crime.

Now she's doing both, like some kind of overachiever.


End file.
